1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of computerized reservoir modeling, and more particularly, to a system and method configured to provide a geostatistical procedure for conditional simulation of the three-dimensional (3D) geometry of a natural fracture network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, reservoir modeling involves the construction of a computer model of a petroleum reservoir for the purpose of improving estimation of reserves and making decisions regarding the development of the field. For example, geological models may be created to provide a static description of the reservoir prior to production. In contrast, reservoir simulation models may be created to simulate the flow of fluids within the reservoir over its production lifetime.
One challenge with reservoir modeling is the modeling of fractures within a reservoir, which requires a thorough understanding of flow characteristics, fracture network connectivity, and fracture-matrix interaction. The correct modeling of the fractures is important as the properties of fractures such as spatial distribution, aperture, length, height, conductivity, and connectivity significantly affect the flow of reservoir fluids to the well bore.